Rwby Lemons
by supah lemonz
Summary: Pwp. Leave requests in the review section. Pretty mindless smut. It will be ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**This series is ongoing and it is largely pwp. Chapters will not follow the same continuity and may end up having nothing to do with the previous one.**

Today Pyrrha was having a bad day. She showed up late for breakfast and they stopped serving, her term paper was deleted off of her laptop, and the boy she had a crush on, Jaune, was visiting relatives. Pyrrha was, to say the least, a little stressed. Luckily, being bisexual, she and her roommate, Nora, liked to 'help' each other out.

Opening the door to the dorm Pyrrha was greeted by the Orange haired girl laying on her bed in black lounge pants and a pink t-shirt. "Hey Pyrrha, why the long face?" Asked said girl, cocking her head.

"Its nothing, just had a rough day is all." Pyrrha shrugged as she tosses her bag on the floor and kicks the door shut.

"Want me to get the usual stuff loaded up?" Asked Nora with a seductive smile, opening her laptop. Pyrrha and Nora both have male crushes, but both being bisexual, they agreed to being friends with benefits.

"Yeah, I like that site." Agreed the red head, taking off her pants and sliding off her panties, before crawling onto the bed next to Nora, who had done the same. Immediately Nora loaded up a lewd porn website that showcased a lot of lesbian videos.

Nora hit play and the video started. Nora immediately shot her hands down to her pussy and she started rubbing slowly. Pyrrha did the same as they watched the video play out. The video was of three lesbians having an orgy.

Nora then took her hand away from her pussy and grabbed Pyrrha's. She brought Pyrrha's hand down to her mound and had her start rubbing her before doing the same for Pyrrha. Pyrrha was starting to get into it and took her shirt off, revealing her exposed breasts.

"No bra today?" Nora joked. "I woke up late and was late to breakfast." She replied. Nora took off her shirt and undid her bra, also revealing her breasts. Pyrrha closed the laptop and got up from the bed. "What's the matter?" Asked a confused Nora.

"Nothing." Pyrrha said before grabbing Nora by the waist and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Pyrrha was starting to get into it even more, the video showcased many things she thought looked fun and after the day she's had, she just wanted to fuck.

Pyrrha took Nora's left breast in her mouth and began sucking, while pressing and kneading the other with her right hand. Her left hand didn't remain idle as it was currently working around in her own pussy. This earned her a few moans from Nora, which motivated her to keep going. Pyrrha took both of Nora's breasts and separated them, licking the valley in between. This caused Nora to shudder and grow wet.

"Pyrrha, stop teasing me and get to the fucking." She pleaded. Pyrrha complied and made her way down to the point where she was on her knees on the floor and Nora was sitting up on the edge of the bed with her legs spread, inviting Pyrrha.

Pyrrha moved closer to Nora's pussy, she gave it a slow and gentle lick which threw Nora over the edge. She grabbed onto Pyrrha's hair with both hands and shoved her face into her pussy. This act of dominance turned Pyrrha on and she inserted two fingers into her own Pussy, while her best friend was holding her face in hers.

Pyrrha slowly stuck her tongue in and savored the taste of her friend. Nora grew impatient and started thrusting Pyrrha's head back and forth. Nora could feel herself coming close to cumming and wanted Pyrrha to be doused in her juices, so she sped up.

"Oh God... Pyrrha, I'm fucking cuuuming!" She shouted as she hit her climax. Her juices spilled out and went all over Pyrrha's face. She did her best to lap up as much of Nora's juices as possible, but there was just to much. Pyrrha pulled back and stood up.

"My turn." Is all she said before lunging at Nora and forcing her down against the bed. Once Nora was down Pyrrha went over and started grinding on her face, covering Nora in the salty juice as well. She slowed her thrusts until she was just sitting on her face, then Nora went to work. "Oh god yes! Fuck me with your fucking tongue!" Pyrrha shouted, nearing orgasm. She started bouncing up and down, pressing her pussy into her best friends face every time.

"Oh go-" Pyrrha was cut off from finishing that sentences as she came on Nora's face. Her juices sprayed down onto Nora's breasts and stomach and Nora started lapping it up. Pyrrha laid down on top of her, breathing heavy. "Still having a bad day?" Nora asked jokingly.

"No, thanks Nora. I needed that." She thanked, licking some of her juices off of Nora's face. "Anytime."

**Put requests in the review section for the next chapter and hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Ruby**

Weiss just wanted one day, just one, where she could go five minutes without being thrown into provocative situations.

It appeared that today was going to be no different.

"Come on Weiss!" Begged Ruby, dragging her disgruntled girlfriend down the hallway.

"Ruby, this hardly sounds like a good idea." Argued Weiss, though not really saying 'no'. The truth was, Weiss sometimes liked the situations Ruby threw them into, and this one sounded pretty appealing. Weiss was wearing her school uniform while Ruby was wearing a nice dress suit.

"Its gonna be fun." Dismissed Ruby, picking the lock to the classroom and opening the door. Flipping on the light switch, the room was unveiled before them, left unattended until the following morning. A perfect place for some role play. "Lets get started." Ruby said, going over to professor Port's desk and taking a seat. "Miss Schnee, I believe you know why I've called you here today?" Ruby asked, taking on the role of a professor.

"Yeah, you're horny and want to be dominant." Weiss shot, not accepting the submissive role so easily. Even though Weiss resolved her issues with Ruby being team leader, she still preferred to take charge whenever possible. Ruby smirked and motioned for Weiss to come over. Weiss obliged.

"Miss Schnee, you are going to do what I say or I will fail you." Ruby warned. Weiss let out a small chuckle. Her, fail? Before Weiss could react she found her face being shoved against the cool wood of the desk. "Was that a laugh I just heard?" Ruby questioned, shoving Weiss' face into the desk. Weiss was beginning to enjoy this. While Ruby wasn't acting like any professor she had ever seen, her being dominant was pretty hot. "I repeat, you will do as I say, or I will fail you. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Ruby. Now Weiss was getting into this little a bit. She gave Ruby a small nod, confirming that she was willing to play along. Ruby grew a small smirk. "Lick my desk." Ordered Ruby. Weiss was hesitant. This was professor Port's desk, who knows what he's done with it? "Do it or you fail." Ruby said, increasing her pressure. Weiss stuck her tongue out and brought it down and across the desk. "Good girl." Ruby said, releasing her hold on Weiss' head.

Ruby slowly started undressing Weiss, starting with her jacket.

"Going a little fast aren't we professor?" Weiss moaned as Ruby brushed her hand past her breasts. Ruby ignored her and threw the small coat down, tackling Weiss' blouse next. With that gone, Ruby put on a smirk, no bra. Ruby decided to remove Weiss' panties and leave her like that. Weiss was now wearing a tie, left as the only think on her torso, her black socks, brown shoes, and her miniskirt.

"Time to earn yourself a good grade." Ruby said, moving back to the chair and leaning back. "Please me." She commanded. Weiss obeyed, not willing to jeopardize her grade. Weiss got on her knees in front of Ruby, removing Ruby's pants and panties. Ruby unbuttoned her blouse and exposed her bare breasts. Weiss went for the breasts first, wanting to get the best grade possible. She lapped her tongue around Ruby's nipples, hardening them and kneading them. Ruby let out a loud moan. "Move lower." Ruby breathed, growing restless. Weiss moved to Ruby's snatch and dove at it, flicking her tongue around like a dog thirsty for water. Ruby let loose another moan and grabbed Weiss head. Weiss could feel Ruby getting closer, her walls convulsing around her tongue. With one final moan, Ruby released into Weiss' mouth, covering the girl in her juices in the process.

Breathing heavily, Ruby sat up and looked down at the woman before her. Weiss was on her knees, covered in juices.

"Did I do good sir?" Weiss asked, licking up some more juices. Ruby grinned.

"Yeah, you did good. I guess I should give you a little reward." Ruby said, moving to the small bag she had with her. Returning to Weiss, it could be seen that Ruby now wore a large green strap on, as well as had some rope in her hand. "Turn around." Ordered Ruby. Weiss obeyed and Ruby tied her hands behind her back. Ruby was well aware of Weiss' kinks, being bound arms and giving oral. Ruby forced Weiss onto the ground and forced her up against the wall. Weiss was caught off guard, but when she went to say something, her face was stuffed with the green strap on. "Yeah, you like it when I do this don't you." Hissed Ruby, beginning to thrust, hard. Weiss felt herself grow wetter, her two kinks combined into one. Every thrust prompted a loud gagging sound to emit from Weiss. Ruby pulled out with a pop.

"Fuck!" Weiss shouted, struggling to breathe. Ruby ignored the course language and grabbed Weiss by her off center pony tail.

"Come here." Ruby ordered, taking Weiss over to her seat that she would normally use in class. "I want to fuck you on my desk, and smell it during class." Ruby said, forcing Weiss to bend over the desk. Ruby got on her knees and stuck her tongue into Weiss' pussy. After a few moments, and a few small moans, Ruby stood up and shoved the strap on into Weiss' dripping snatch. Weiss shouted as Ruby grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back. Ruby began to thrust aggressively, shaking the desk with each blow. Weiss was quite enjoying the sensation of having her pussy wrecked.

"Oh Shit, Fuck me!" Weiss shouted, cumming on the false cock. Ruby didn't let Weiss rest for a second.

Detaching the dildo from the strap on, Ruby abandoned the harness, leaving her wet snatch exposed once again. Ruby went over to the writhing Weiss and shoved the dildo down her throat.

"Clean." Ruby said, before she started thrusting the dildo in and out. Weiss let out more gagging sounds and could taste her own cum. The sounds only managed to get Ruby wetter. Removing the false cock, Ruby had Weiss sit in her seat. Ruby climbed onto her own desk and presented herself to Weiss. "Do your homework." Ruby said. Weiss hungrily obliged and grabbed the dildo from Ruby. Weiss lifted Ruby up a little and shoved the extension into her ass, thrusting hard. Ruby moaned loudly as Weiss simultaneously ate her out, bringing her to orgasm faster than ever before. "Shit!" Ruby shouted, cumming all over er desk and Weiss. Weiss leaned back, licking her lips.

"Did I get a good grade sir?" She breathed. Ruby nodded before falling forward and sitting with Weiss in her desk and drawing her into a kiss. It would have been a nice moment, until they heard a knock at the door.

_fuck_


End file.
